


Amnesiacs

by Streetmj211



Series: Woken up on a Hill [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Flowers, M/M, blood mention, theres a good amount of blood mentioned, this is probably gonna make ME sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: "He didnt know what the time was. He didnt know where he was. He didnt know who he was."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Woken up on a Hill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably gonna be pretty angsty. Idk. (I'm great at notes, definitely) so be warned and read the tags I guess (I'll probably update them if it gets worse) also, they were only dead for like a hot minute, but their death is like gonna get referenced a lot

He woke with a start. His mind was fuzzy, as if it was stuffed with flowers. His breathing was fast. Too fast. 

He sat there for a while just calming down. Once his breathing slowed and his head cleared, he looked around. Sitting around him was a garden of lavender. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve, black shorts, white socks, and a bright green sash attached to his body with a dark belt. He didnt know what the time was. He didnt know where he was. He didnt know who he was.

"Hello?" He asked to no one in particular. No one responded. Seems like no one was there. He decided to stand up, maybe if he walked long enough he would find someone. He realized something was on his face. Wiping his chin, his hand came back red. Deep red. Blood red. He didnt know why he would have blood on him, but it didnt matter. He just had to start walking. 

~~~

He walked for hours. Maybe days. He wasnt paying attention. After walking that long distance, he found something. After walking through an empty village, he was right at the edge of it. A grand castle with red and gold accents all over in. Looking around, he noticed in the far distance, another castle that was black with green and silver accents. If no one was here, he'd go there.

Surprisingly, there was no guards this time. This time? There was no guards, which is unusual for a palace, right. Getting up to the large door, he knocked. He could vaugely here a response and the scurrying of feet. The large doors opened. In the door frame was a prince basically. He wore a white long sleeve with gold accents. He had black boots and light grey pants. To top it all off, he had a red sash going from his right shoulder down to his left.

"Remus?" The man started crying and then hugged him. After sobbing into his shoulder, the prince pulled back. His face was blotchy and red, he was never a pretty crier "I- I though you were dead! How are you back? Why aren't you wearing your normal outfit? Come on, I'll help you out, your face has blood smeared on it." The prince started to drag him, but be pulled his arm back. "Um, who are you? Actually, better question, who am I?" 

The prince looked so shocked. "W-what do you mean. T-this isnt funny remus! You've been dead for a year! Unless that was a joke too! Just go back to janus, leave me alone." The prince turned around, about to close the door. "Wait! Please dont leave me. I dont know where I am or who I am!" The prince turned around. He looked conflicted. The prince just motioned for him to follow, which he did.

~~~

The prince had sat him down, got him a cup of tea. After this, the prince left. While he drank the tea, it had a metal taste, probably from the blood he eventually realized. He just sat there for a while.

The prince ended up coming back. Along with him he brought 3 other people. One had a black polo, glasses, and a deep blue tie. The second had rounder glasses than the first, a blue shirt, and a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. The third and final person had a dark long sleeve with yellow accents, a black bowler hat, and interestingly, a bright yellow eye surrounded by green snake scales. 

"Uh hi? Um, who are all of you, and do you know who I am?" All of the others were surprised, the second with tears falling and the third just barely tearing in his right eye. The prince just said "see! I told you, he's back! I couldnt believe it either, I thought he was playing a prank."

The first, who seemed like a teacher, just said, "I-it couldnt have been a prank. Both of them were fully dead, they can't replicate death that well and be alive." The snakey one just yelled "how is he back then! If he was dead that means he was gone! W-what does that mean. What does this mean for virgil, he has to be dead where he gets to cheat it! I want them both back!" At this point, tears were spilling out of his right eye. He never cried with his left eye, snakes can't cry. The blue one just piped up "What if virgil is alive too! We should go check!" The teacher said "they just cant be alive, neither can remus!" The four just broke out into an argument. Virgil. Remus. Dead. Alive. Can't. What if. It was too much.

"STOP! please, can someone explain what's going on! I dont know who you guys are, who I am, who this virgil kid is, I'm just so confused! Please!" He could feel tears streaming down his face, silently dripping off of his chin, some tuning red. All of the others just stopped and stared. The prince popped up first. "I'm roman. I'm Thomas's creativity, and so are you! You're remus. My twin brother, although you look like you haven't aged in a while, heh." He- Remus finally knew something. But it wasnt right. "If I'm your twin roman, why don't I remember you? Why dont I remember anything?" Roman didnt answer. He seemed like he didnt know how. The blue guy spoke next. " H-hi kiddo. I'm Patton. We dont know what's going on, but I'm glad your back remus, we've all missed you." "Salutations." The teacher held out his hand. "I'm logan. Thomas's logic. Patton, by the way, is Thomas's morality, and janus-" referring to the snakey side "-is Thomas's sense of deceit." Remus took logans hand and shook it. "Ok, now who is thomas and who's virgil?" The other 3 looked at him in shock. Wait, 3? He thought there was four. Roman, patton, logan, and- Janus has ran off at somepoint. "Um, where's mr. Snakey? He left." 

The other three immediately looked to notice that janus had left. They panicked for a second, then he came back right as one if the 3 left to find him. With janus was a new person. He had a grey shirt and black hoodie on. The hoodie had purple patches and stitches all over it. He also had black pants and mismatched socks. One was black and the other was a dark grey. He also had blood on his face. "U-uh...hi? Who are you guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lavander boy was just as confused as he was. None of the others have a ready answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is chapter 2, yay! I'll try to update this weekly (time of day might not be consistent tho) so every monday is my goal for updating. I hope you like this chapter

The other people reacting a lot to seeing the hoodie man. Patton and Roman both started bawling their eyes out. Logan looked as though he was wiping tears out of his eyes. Janus was still crying from earlier, but still only out of the right eye.

"U-uh, why are you all crying? Did I do something? Can I please know something, what's going on?" The lavander boy was just as confused as he was. None of the others have a ready answer. They all look around waiting for another to answer. Remus decides to answer.

"Hi! I don't know you. I don't know myself to be honest. Apparently my name is Remus! The prince is roman, supposedly my twin brother. The nerd is logan, the blue one is Patton, and Mr. Snakey is Janus. Using the process of elimination, your either Thomas or Virgil, or someone I haven't heard of yet!" Everyone just stared at him. The lavander boy just looked happy to finally know something. He was slightly smiling. It was cute. 

Logan wiped tears out of his eye, and they were clear now. "I suppose we should fully explain every thing to you two, seeing as it appears you have amnesia. If you have any question, leave it until the end and we'll be able to answer to the best of our knowledge."

Everyone sat down for the explanation. Apparently they were all facets of this person named Thomas Sanders. They were chunks of his personality. Remus was dark creativity, and also took charge of the gruesome and grim, and formed most intrusive thoughts. He normally would wield a mace and get into fights with the others. It seemed weird to think he'd fight with the others, they were all so sad, that's just, just weird.

Virgil, the lavander boy, was Thomas's anxiety. He was the sense of fight or flight, caution, and vigilance. That made sense, he seemed super nervous all the time. But still, his one deep purple eye looked at the others with interest. Hey, if the boy like lavander....

"Hey! C'mon Virgil! Let's go, I want to show you something!" Remus grabbed Virgil's arm and dragged him off. The smaller boy was trying to keep up, along with all the others running after him. Virgil seemed to be having a difficult time keeping up, so Remus decided to carry him all bridal style. Virgil almost made a noise of protest, but he must of decided holding on was more important. The other sides must of just given up or something while he sprinted of with Virgil in his arms.

~~~

"Where are you taking me?" The purple boy finally said something. Remus just laughed and said "heh, you'll see. I bet you'll like it, I can just sense it!" The conversation just died after, and remus slowed down, dropping virgil gently back on the ground. They just casually walked the rest of the way, Remus' memory guiding them. Eventually, they arrived there. Remus finds his hill. There was only one tree a top the hill. It was an old tree, but wasnt too tall. It was nice and sturdy. Lavender flowers were dotting the ground. 

"Wait, how did you know? Have I told you?" Remus was confused. How did he know what? "Wait, Virgil, what do you mean?" Virgil just focused back on Remus. "How did you know my favorite flower was lavander? Didn't Logan say we had amnesia? I'm pretty sure you would of forgotten my favorite flower. Although... nevermind, it's nothing!" Virgil turned his face back towards the ground.

Remus just smiled. "I don't know! I just got lavender vibes from you, and I woke up here." Remus got closer, then continued speaking "What were you gonna say? Im curious now emo!" Virgil didnt say anything for a little bit, just appreciating the flowers. "You just, seemed like a zinnia person, I'll shut up now it's probably not-" "No I love zinnia! And wilted flowers, but not important! How did you know!?" Virgil looked red in the face. "I-I don't know man, just instinct I guess? Just seemed like I knew. I woke up with a bunch of Zinnia around me, and then the snake face found me in the middle of a panick attack." 

They fell into a silence. At somepoint, somehow, they subconsciously decided to sit next to each other, leaning against the old tree.

"There they are!" Oh. They were found. Whoops. Remus just hopped up. It was Roman who exclaimed that. "Hello brother dearest, hello others. How are thee on this wonderful day?" Everyone else looked at him with confusion. "Your grammar is atrocious, Remus. I hoped your, um... break, could of fixed that. I guess it didn't." Remus just laughed. "From what I've heard, i doubt you would fix my grammar nerdy wolverine!" Logan had a weird look on his face for a quick second, then went back to neutral. 

"H-hey kiddo?" Patton looked... melancholic. "What Patt? Did something happen?" Patton quickly shook his head " N-No kiddo, sorry if I made it seem like that. No, I was just curious, why did you come here?" Remus confused, what was odd about this place? "What's wrong with this place? Am I not allowed here... or something?" No one said anything. Janus was the first to speak up after an awkward minute. "No, not that, it because-" Janus stopped to clear his throat.

"Because this is where you were found dead one year ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the kudos! It makes me happy to know you like my stuff :) if you have anything to say, feel free to comment, I'd love to talk to all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Janus just laughed. 'Have you forgotten... oh yeah' There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this out on time! Yay, sorry if it's short though :P

"W-what? How would i have been- oh wait! You already told me I died, and I woke up here. Duh! Of course I died here! Have to say, it's a nice place, nice tree. I must of had good ta-" Remus was cut of by Virgil. "What do you mean you died! How are you so calm about it!" Remus switched all of his attention to Virgil instead of the others. 

"I don't know, just makes sense with what I know. Heyyy, I bet you died too! You woke up by flowers, you had a freak out, and you also have blood on your face!" Virgil looked absolutely terrified. He tried backing away, muttering the word no under his breath, then tripped and fell down. He was having a panic attack. Remus immediately ran over towards him. 

"Hey, focus on me emo. In for 4....hold for 7.......out for 8........" Remus repeated the sentence over and over, helping Virgil slow his breathing. When virgil was done freaking out, which was for a while, he just leaned his head against Remus's shoulder, half asleep. Remus just turned his head around to look at the others, cradling virgil in his arms. Remus just mouthed 'what now?' Roman was quietly laughing his head off, Patton and Logan were throwing gang signs at each other, and Janus just walked over.

Remus just quietly whispered, 'do you know what to do?' Janus nodded his head. 'Virgil normally gets tired after a panick attack, and this was his second one today. let's take him to his room. do you remember how to sink out?' Remus just shook his head. 'nope, but I'll probably figure it out. dont know where you want me to go anyways.' Janus just grabbed his arm, guiding him with sinking down. They sunk out to Virgil's room.

~~~

Virgil's room was very dark to say the least. There was a lot of spider webs and movie posters. The clock on the wall was just rapidly moving. "Huh, nice place Virg- oh yeah." Virgil at this point was asleep in his arms. 

"Alright, /don't/ put him on his bed." Remus was confused, so he decided to bring it up to Janus's attention. "Um, weren't we bringing him here to sleep? Do you want me to put him on a couch or something..." Janus just laughed. "Have you forgotten... oh yeah" There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute. "So, you were saying I forgot something." Janus just nodded, "Yeah, I'm deceit." Remus just nodded. "Yeah, I knew that?" Remus was still confused. "I am deceit, I lie, obviously." "Ohhh. That makes a lot of sense! Should we put virgil on his bed then." Janus just nods.

The two of them laid the smaller side down on his bed. Virgil looked calm and tranquil, as if he didnt just have a panick attack. Remus likely got lost in thought, only broken out of his thoughts by Janus tapping his shoulder.

"Ok Remus, we should really go now." "Wait, why? Shouldn't we wait for Virgil? If I can't do things by myself, what about him? What if he can't leave?" Janus just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't stay here, his room messes with everyone else's mindset. You won't like it here in about 15 minutes." "Pleeeaase Mr. Snakey, can we please stay?" 

Janus just sighed once more, and removed his right glove. "There, now I can't lie to push you too far. Please make sure I don't put this back on, otherwise I'll likely start manipulating you." Janus handed the glove to Remus. "Wait, do I have to do something too? I can take stuff off too! Like this belt thing, my sash...my pants~" "Wow, seems like some things don't change with you, alright let's sit and wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ik I just established an update schedule (every Monday), I'm afraid I wont end up making it on time next week. So I'll try to get it out on monday, but I might not, sorry in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Virgil has finally woken up. Its been a while. Remus lost focus of time. He was just glad Virgil was waking up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has remus talking about murder/death and sex a bunch. So read with caution. 
> 
> /Virgil hesitantly walked over to remus and janus, quietly muttering an "ok then"/ at this point, you should be 100% clear of the talk of sex and death. But if you'd rather not read this chapter at all, I'll put a full summary at the end note.
> 
> \---
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I finally wrote it lol. Sorry if theres any typos or grammar mistakes

Virgil has finally woken up. Its been a while. Remus lost focus of time. He was just glad Virgil was waking up. If he stayed sleeping, well, maybe he wouldn't wake up, maybe he would die. Ha. Wouldnt that be a funny idea. Virgil dying.

Oh wait, he would be dying again. Ha. Even funnier! How many times can good old lavander boy die? Maybe Remus could cause an accident. So many forms of homicide. Or pressure. Yell enough, maybe Virgil would snap and do something drastic. Maybe Virgil would kill him. Wouldnt that be funny. Grab a knife. Grab a knife and stab hi-

Remus was slapped in the face. He looked up and saw virgil's panicked face. Virgil had dark eyeshadow on now, all under his eyes. Like a racoon!

Remus stopped spiralling. Glancing around him, he noticed virgil had started pacing back and forth, and he also noticed janus. Janus was just reading a book, but his leg was bouncing and he was scratching the scaled half of his face. Remus shook Janus's shoulders.

When Janus's attention was taken off the book, remus noticed the eyeshadow. Janus immediately put one of his hands over his mouth. Remus wasnt sure why, but his brain decided to spiral answers for what that could do.

Or what if it was his hand covering Janus's mouth? Remus could suffocate him. Or he could silence Janus while stabbing his abdomen open, tearing out his guts. Or if kinks are more your play, Remus could do so much more with those! 

Remus's thoughts almost had the chance to spiral down that road, but Janus uncovered his mouth to speak for once before the thoughts had a chance. "We have to get out of here befor-"

Janus once again covered his mouth. But before Remus thoughts could starts spiralling about the before, Virgil just started panicking outloud. "No shit sherlock! Shit shit shit shit I dont know how to leave!" 

Laughing, Remus decided this was the perfect time to voice his thoughts. "Well no need to leave if we're dead! I could just find a knife and stab you all! And if I need a snack, well you two are two free meals! Heehee, if I carve a smile you can be happy meals! Or you could stab me! I could just get on your nerves and kaboom! I'm dead!" 

At this point Virgil started to mutter, but remus didnt pay any focus to that. He couldnt stop rambling! "Then again, we could also not die! We could fuck instead! Heh, so many positions! Any volunteers? Or I could just make the room go kaboom with a bomb! Teehee, or I could do a spicy demonstration for the two of you! I bet you guys would love it! Ooh! Or I could strangle you guys! I could use a rope and give you nice rope burns for your bodies! Or I could use my hands and feel your pulse as you die! Ooh, theres other things i could do with my hands! I could touch yo-"

"ENOUGH! I cant think!" Virgil yelling shut Remus's brain and mouth up for a second. It echoed and sounded different than his normal tone. 

Virgil directs his gaze to Janus. "Snake face, how do we get out of this hell hole?" Janus, who was still fidgeting, briefly removed his hand once again. "We need to sink down and go somewhere else safe, unless we want to go and pop up in an area thats for whatever reason already on fire and di-" Janus quickly covered his mouth. 

"How am I supposed to do that! I dont know how to do anything!" Virgil just looked frustrated and panicked. "Oh I did that! Mr. Snakey helped me bring you here! And that fire sounds fun, but if we cant figure out the sinking stuff we could just light this whole place up in flames an-" 

Virgil slapped remus for the second time that day. Remus just laughed and said "Ooh~ are you a little sadist in bed? Harder daddy~" Virgil just stared at remus with confusion and a little bit of disgust without saying anything. "Well you didnt say anything. I can a be a good little masochist for you! I can let you-" Virgil just slapped remus again, effectively shutting him up. "Shut up idiot, we need to get out of here! You can talk about se- that stuff later" Virgil's face was pretty red at this point.

Once again laughing, Remus decided he could actually be helpful now. "Fine fine, I'll seduce you into bed later~ but sinking out is like letting the floor eat you alive! Bones and all! Just, don't let it eat you, then you failed. Whoops!"

Virgil just stared at Remus with confusion once again. "Yeah um, how do you expect me to do that???" "Hmmm, maybe I can do it! Since Mr. Snakey helped me bring you here, maybe I can help you and him out of here!" 

Virgil hesitantly walked over to remus and janus, quietly muttering an "ok then" or something along those lines. Remus tried to copy what him and Janus did earlier, and then the 3 sank out. 

By the time they found the other 3, they all were no longer affected by the room, although Virgil kept his eyeshadow. The other 3 were apparently panicked once they heard that Virgil and Remus had barely any knowledge of sinking out, so Logan promptly decided that they needed to start relearning now. 

\---

It's been 11 months. By this point, both Remus and Virgil could function well as sides. their memories never came back, but the other sides always taught them about things from before, even if they kept trying to hide frowns or hold back tears from time to time.

All the sides helped, and even Thomas contributed. Remus and Virgil both needed to relearn the ropes. Both of them could now do everything. They could sink in and out of locations(or just, pop in), shapeshift, summon objects, and of course more. 

Today Remus had a sore throat. It was weird, he couldnt think of why it would be sore. He had a bad feeling, but he ignored it. He just decided to go on through his day, with his throat scratching every time he spoke.

But anyways, today was 11 months and 3 days. Not that Remus was counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of this chapter: so. Virgil finally wakes up, and at this point the 3 dark sides are all affected by virgil's room. Since janus took his glove off last chapter, he cant lie, but he's still filled with morbid thoughts and anxiety. Remus's thoughts are spiralling and pretty dark (things like murder and sex). Virgil is just incredibly anxious. After a while, the 3 figure out how to leave and meet up with the light sides. At that moment logan decides virgil and remus need to start relearning stuff. Then theres a time skip, and it is described that now the duo know how to do stuff, but still dont have their old memories. Its revealed that remus has an oddly sore throat.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ok! So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it, hopefully I'll get chapter 5 done soon but who knows? Not me lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you like it and will keep reading the series!


End file.
